User talk:AriesX4
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Huey Laforet page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 09:11, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Please refrain from including inaccurate and repetitive information in articles. For example; "He has total recall and permanently remembers and can instantly recall everything he has read, seen or heard perfectly, without trouble. His brain has unlimited storage and processing capacity" on the Luck Gandor page; this information is not mentioned anywhere in Baccano. Unless I'm mistaken, and you can show me where this is said. Publicdomain (talk) 00:21, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Immortals Information, Fermet Speculation Hi there, Thank you for continuing to take an interest in the Baccano! Wiki and for wanting to contribute! We are sorely lacking for contributors, so I always appreciate those who try to pitch in. I want to address your most recent contribution to the Immortals article earlier today, since I followed it up with a rather time-consuming edit of my own and thought you might have questions (and wanted to ask some of my own). First, thanks for mentioning Firo's fatigue in 1933; I do think his regenerating cells suggest immortals may have an advantage over mortals in terms of muscle fatigue. However, I couldn't find sources for some of your information and additionally believe a couple points to be incorrect. For instance, where have you read that immortals' brains have "unlimited storage and processing capacity," giving them "instant recall" ability? I notice that Publicdomain/Farewellfire asked you the same thing three years ago, so I imagine this isn't some passing notion. Dalton doesn't imply such capabilities when he remarks on an immortal's memory capacity in 1935-B; can you point me to what I'm overlooking? I'd like to clarify my changes to your lines about eating/drinking/breathing and your statement about Fermet 'becoming immune' to the devouring 'weakness', starting with the breathing point: The thing is, we know that immortals go through ordinary metabolic processes, and we've seen Elmer gasp and struggle to breathe in Volume 5 (when he chokes on his own stomach acid, if I recall correctly). That Isaac and Miria suffocated (we assume to death) in the California mine surely suggests to me that immortals will die if in want of air. As for the Lebreau line, I changed it mainly because "there is a way to become immune to this sole weakness" is a presumptuous line rather than a factual one. I understand where you're coming from; at a glance, one might very well assume Fermet must have somehow become 'immune' to being devoured. However, it's a theory and assumption rather than something confirmed to be the case, and we can't even assume it's the case because there are other possible explanations (theories) as to how Fermet has pulled off what he's pulled off. (Heads up: I'm about to go into the prevailing fandom theories below.) Your assumption that there must be a way to become 'immune' to devouring inherently assumes that Czes and the alchemist-whom-Szilard-devoured both tried to devour Fermet, as in the real Fermet. ...Have you considered those Fermets were both devoured and weren't Fermet? Homunculi. I'm talking homunculi. Here are the variations on the homunculi theories I've seen: #Fermet is an Ennis-style homunculus. #Fermet is a hive mind homunculus. #Fermet (human or not) has created multiple incomplete homunculi/immortal homunculi (e.g. Ennis and Melvi style) copies of himself, shared specific knowledge/memories with those copies, and sent them off into the world as decoys. The last one is the theory's main meat. It would mean both Czes and that alchemist devoured Feermet fakes, and this in itself has its own implications (e.g. did Fermet deliberately manipulate the fate of the fake devoured by the alchemist devoured by Szilard, what did he have in mind when setting up the copy w/Czes)...but I won't delve into the details, since the point here is that this homunculi theory is a genuinely possible explanation for Fermet's survival. ('One yet many'). So long as this theory remains entirely possible, we cannot assume the real Fermet somehow found a loophole to devouring (or that Ronny made him a perfect immortal, which in itself isn't very believable). Anyhoo. I'll probably begin inserting some citations/references in the Immortals article in my next edit, something overdue for plenty of reasons, so if you can, please try to locate where you heard your tidbits on storage and analysis. Hopefully I made it clear where I'm coming from, haha. Thanks, Revriley (talk) 23:13, December 23, 2019 (UTC)